Handcuffed to You
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Seeing James Spader all dressed up as a cop gave me all sorts of feelings... and a new fic idea. [Lizzington] on the run with some smut, of course, so rating will go up to M - (PWP)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A new fic came to mind, when I saw the Spades in that cop uniform. I mean, really, can that man look any hotter? I can't with him. So, naturally I had to brainstorm with my Aussie mate greeneyesandgoldenlashes, who also beta-ed this one for me, and she came up with all those sassy remarks, that I absolutely love.. Redisthenewblackington approves, so here it is. Dedicated to all my Lizzington Shippers that are currently hurting, but guys, our ship is still sailing proudly and we will make this. In Spader We Trust.

Also this is going to be **M rated** at some point. Of course it is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

 **Chapter 1**

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," his voice rumbled through the metal walls of the car they were occupying.

Liz refused the urge to stretch and cuddle against him some more and lifted her head from its resting place on his shoulder. "Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"About to leave the state. We'll need to change." Leaning forward, Red retrieved a black bag and scooted a little to the right to put it between them. The sound of the zipper wakened her up some more.

She took one look at the bag's content and then at her partner in crime, seeing him practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

"Red, I know you choose to wear suits every day, so on some level you enjoy them, but the enthusiasm you have for THIS outfit is incredible".

He shot her a grin and it almost made her forget the broken look on his face from when she had told him that she remembered. Almost. "I loved dressing up as a boy. Cowboys and Indians, cops and robbers – anything really. Made the adventure so much more exciting if you dressed the part. At one point I wanted to be a pirate, and had the outfit all ready to go."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'd kill to see a photo of that. The Dread Pirate Reddington – the most feared pirate in the world."

"I remember my territory being the Red Sea… I thought I was so clever, with all of my eight years."

"Oh my god, you little smartass," Liz laughed.

"Anway, with this costume, do you need any help? The handcuffs maybe?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes at the way his mind worked, she said, "Red, I'm fine. I have been dressing myself since I was four – luckily for everyone I have greatly improved my wardrobe choices since then".

And how her wardrobe has improved since she met him… "If you insist."

She looked around the small space and then back at him. "So… where do we get dressed?"

"Why, here of course. Where else would we get dressed? We're fugitives at large, Lizzie."

Liz couldn't help the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck at his words. The space was cramped as it was, but getting dressed or rather undressed with him right next to her, was making her nervous. He was already unbuttoning his dress shirt, urging her to get onto taking off her own clothes.

He could feel her hesitation. "Lizzie, no need to be shy. God knows, I'm not."

Huffing, she carelessly threw her coat to the floor, trying to come across as confident. "I'm not shy!"

Red smiled at her as he shrugged out of his shirt, quickly pulling on the cop uniform, before she could see his scars. There was no time for that now. "Don't worry, Lizzie. I promise not to look. No, wait! I promise to try not to look."

An involuntary shiver ran through her as she imagined his hungry gaze on her naked form. This was really not the time for lustfull thoughts, but leave it to Reddington to put such ideas in her head. Bracing herself, she took a hold of the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. She had to twist her upper body to put on the blue dress shirt and from the corner of her eye she could see that he was stealing glances at her.

Feeling bold, she made a move to tug her bra into place, instead of covering herself up immediately, and heard his sharp intake of a breath. She almost let a grin of victory grace her features. That was until she heard his belt buckle hit the floor as he took off his pants. She wanted to check out his goods, just like she had caught herself doing several times before, but this time with only his underwear covering them. She busied herself finding her own cop pants and sneakily moved her eyes up his beautifully shaped legs.

Luckily for her he was tilting up his hips to pull up his pants, which caused the lapels of his shirt to move slightly, and Liz got her first real glance of his boxer shorts. Suprisingly they weren't silk boxer shorts.

God, she was on the run from every single law enforcement officer in the United States and here she was, daydreaming about his lunchbox, as she liked to call it. She donned her own pants and tried to quickly pull on the new pair, but struggled a little in the small space.

"Red looks perfect on you," he said huskily and she wasn't sure if he had meant to.

"Reddington! No peeking!" She glared at him, but he simply raised a brow at her and it was then that she knew, knew that he had caught her checking him out also. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and quickly buttoned up her pants, before struggling with the belt.

"Are you sure you don't need help Lizzie?" Red smirked.

"I will handcuff you Red, don't push it," she muttered.

He looked quite pleased at her reply. "I didn't realize you liked that sort of thing Lizzie, but I can work with that. Who goes first?"

She stood to have better access to the belt before facing him. "Me, pushing you out the door, followed by you out on your ass. Costume and all."

Paying no heed to her warning, he went on, "The last time I was with a woman who enjoyed a bit of the hanky panky a la spanky, I ended up with such bad bruises I couldn't sit down without a heat pack for days. Dembe nearly popped a blood vessel from trying not to laugh."

She did not need such images in her head. "I will pop a vessel if you don't stay focused. Or if you've forgotten, I have a pen in my pocket if that tickles your fancy instead?"

He looked way too pleased at that. "Lots of things tickle my fancy but bleeding out is not one of them".

Shaking her head, she pulled on her boots, bending at the waist to tie the laces and Red found himself at eye level with her butt. Her very beautifully shaped butt. He had to stop himself from reaching out to squeeze it.

"Can we get back to business –"

While his eyes were still locked on her behind, he continued his story, though in his mind he had already replaced the woman he was talking about with this fine specimen in front of him. "Oh, and her legs! Don't get me started on her legs! They went on for miles and the way she would wrap them around my waist... my god! She was so flexible she could have fit inside a suitcase. Makes my joints hurt just thinking about it". Liz was suitably unimpressed. "Can you fit inside a suitcase Lizzie?

She sat back down with a small groan. "I wouldn't know. I'd have to try it. I can do the splits however, or… I was able to when I was younger."

"Well, with that imagery in mind I think we should get a move on and split." He could feel himself twitch at her words, but smirked to cover his reaction, while Liz rolled her eyes at him.

He handed her the rest of her gear and that was when she felt herself getting anxious.

"What if they stop me and ask me for my details, and I haven't got an answer for them because I'm not an actual police office Red?! Well, not anymore at least. Great fugitive I turn out to be, getting caught on the first hurdle." Liz covered her face with her hands, trying to calm her breathing.

Red moved to kneel in front of her, his hands gently holding onto her arms. "Lizzie listen to me. You are NOT going to get caught, because I wont allow that to happen. I've been doing this for 25 years and I like to think myself rather good at it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Trust me on that. I've got your credentials right here, sweetheart." Red cocked his head to the side, catching her gaze with his steady one, while he held out the badge. "Okay?" He waited until she gave him a nod. "Let's go." He opened the door and jumped out of the van, before turning around to offer his hand in assistance. "See you in ten minutes, Lizzie." Flashing a quick smile, he disappeared into the crowd.

She almost started her bad habit of gnawing on her nails again as soon as he'd left and the few minutes felt like a lifetime. She didn't want to be apart from him, scared of being without him. Hopping out of the van, she confidently strode through the checkpoint, where a cop greeted her with a smile and then just waved her through.

She swore she had just developed a heart arrhythmia. Liz sighed as she looked around trying to find him. They hadn't talked about a meeting point.

Her radio crackled and she almost jumped out of her skin. "Lizzie, has anyone ever told you how downright badass you look all geared up?"

"Where the hell are you Red?"

"Seriously, Lizzie, the combat boots, the shapely pants. You make a marvellous cop. Protector extraordinaire with an ass to bo-"

"Finish that sentence Red and I will personally kick your ass," she warned, her eyes moving around the crowd.

"I'm just stating an appreciation for your assets."

"I swear to God, I will drag you out from wherever the hell you are hiding and crush your assets! Don't think I wont."

"Duly noted," he replied, but she could hear that he was smiling. He just loved it when she got fired up. The color of her cheeks would turn such a sweet pink.

"Okay, Red, seeing as I can't see you and you seem to be ignoring my pleas, I'm going to head over to… 'Molly's' to get away from the crowd. I'm getting nervous again."

"But I can see you, and you're in no danger," he told her softly. 'I'm the one in danger, dangerously close to falling completely for you.' He thought. "Just hang in there a bit longer, Lizzie."

"Red, I don't want to wait any longer, what if someone sees me-" she broke off and released a cry of surprise. She gasped and moved to strike her… attacker? But he grabbed her arms, securing them at her front and holding her to his chest.

"You don't have to get all flustered," Red whispered in her ear, his hands now at her waist. Lizzie groaned and went to elbow him in the stomach.

Apparently Red had sneaked up on her and had actually poked her waist on both sides to startle her.

"Shit, Red, I could have hurt you! Don't do that!"

"Your elbow would do less damage than a wood mouse on me, Lizzie, I assure you it didn't hurt." He turned her, the lines around his eyes scrunching up as he smiled. "C'mon, sweetheart, we need to get moving. We don't want anyone thinking anything suspicious now do we?" Red was still holding her waist, staring at her adoringly, that charming twinkle back in his eye.

Liz threw her hands up. "That's what I've been trying to sa- oh forget it. You're infuriating." Lizzie pulled herself from his half embrace and started walking away. Red was left standing there, looking after her. She turned around when he didn't follow.

"Hurry up, Red, don't want you to get left behind because you got dazzled by some young squirrel running past, now do we?"

Red laughed, his head thrown back, as was trotting to catch up with her. "Squirrels aren't really my type. Not too keen on the whole diseased bit. Although… the bushy tail and love for nuts I can totally get on board for… "

"Yeah, well… you'd better store that one up for winter, you smartass. See how long it lasts."

"Is that a challenge sweetheart?"

"Do you want a challenge?"

"Always."

"Shut up, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews/favorites/alerts, your feedback in general. I'm glad you seem to enjoy this. Here's chapter two! Go Lizzington! In Spader We Trust!

 **Disclaimer:** Fully disclaimed.

 **Chapter 2**

He had actually managed to, and she really didn't want to know how, have a patrol car waiting for them at the next corner. She gave him a curious glance, before making her way to the driver's side.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked, coming to a stop next to her.

"Get moving?"

"I'll drive."

She raised a brow at you. "You? Can you even drive?" By the way his eyes narrowed at her, she knew that she had hurt his pride. "I've never seen you drive," she offered as an apology.

He huffed anyway. "I can drive. And I outrank you, so move."

Liz rolled her eyes at his diva like antics, but stayed quiet as she rounded the vehicle and got in. She watched him slide in behind the wheel, putting the key in the ignition. Reaching over, she put her hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

His posture relaxed visibly and he covered her fingers with his. "I know, Lizzie."

She turned her hand palm up and laced her fingers with his, enjoying his warmth and the feel of his callouses against her skin. The muscles in his thigh spasmed and she knew she had surprised him with that move, but lately she just needed to feel him, to relish that he was by her side at this hard time.

She didn't realize she was crying silently, before he cupped her face with his free hand, angling her head to he could look at her eyes, his thumb swiping over her skin to wipe the tears away.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. I promise."

Biting her lips, she sniffed. "What if it won't?"

He drew her closer and gently kissed her temple, before enveloping her in a hug. Soon enough sobs were wracking her small frame and she clutched at his back, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. Red cursed himself for not having held her before. Of course this would be hard on her and he should have taken her feelings into consideration, instead of dwelling in self pity because he had failed at keeping her from knowing the truth about that faithful night all those years ago.

He held her close and moved his hands over her back, telling her over and over again, that everything would be alright, letting his voice soothe her.

After a while her breathing had calmed and was now coming in even puffs, tickling the skin of his neck. She started pulling away and Red loosened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping at her eyes, embarrassed at her outburst.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Lizzie," he said gently, squeezing her upper arm. "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. I know I didn't when I was on the run for the first time."

"You were alone. I have you. I wouldn't be here if not for you, Red."

He snorted. "Yes. You would be leading a normal life, far away from this filth."

She shook her head and gripped his hand again. "I would be dead without you."

He swallowed audibly. "Lizzie –"

"No," she interrupted firmly. "Though thank you doesn't even begin to express my gratitude, thank you, Red." She leaned closer and pressed her lips to his cheek.

They stayed silent for a few more moments after that, both lost in thought.

"We should get going," he said, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Yeah… going where exactly?"

He started the car and started pulling away from the curb. "We're meeting with a couple of associates of mine."

"We're going to stay in the States?" She asked, surprised.

"For the time being. Lizzie, they think we'll be taking the first flight out of the country and I can just imagine Agent Ressler putting out his little feelers."

"Red… he let me go."

"Mhm?"

"I ran into him before I had the chance to get out and he let me go. He could've turned me in, but he didn't."

He mulled that over in his head. "Well, seems like Captain America can be trusted after all. Why don't you get some more rest, Lizzie. It's a long drive and you must be exhausted."

"We can take turns driving then."

"It's quite alright, Lizzie. I don't sleep much anyway."

She snuggled deeper into the seat, her face turned towards him. "All the more reason you get some now."

He chuckled at that. "Sleep, Lizzie." She had almost drifted off to sleep when he spoke again, "You really look ravishing in that uniform."

Without opening her eyes, she flung her hand at him, catching him in the stomach, while unable to supress the smile that was blooming across her lips. "Goodnight, Red," she said firmly, grinning even harder when she heard him laugh again.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Lizzie? Wake up," he spoke softly, his hand stroking over her head.

"Mhm?"

"We're here, sweetheart."

"What?" She quickly sat up and looked around. "I told you to wake me up."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

Liz brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it a little. "How long was I out?"

"Roughly five hours."

"Jesus, Red! I told you we could switch."

He smiled at her and gently tucked a warrant strand of her behind her ear. "Let's go."

They exited the car, leaving their hats behind this time, and went towards a huge house, a villa, really. Before Red could even knock, the door flew open and a tall blonde came towards them, throwing herself at the man.

"Raymond!" She exclaimed, her voice as sweet as honey. It almost made Liz puke.

"My, Carol, I didn't know you'd be here also!" He gladly hugged her back, before they traded kisses.

"When I heard that you were in trouble, I thought you could maybe use my… expertise," she said, biting her lip while pushing her chest against his.

Red chuckled. "That's lovely."

"Now, who's this poor thing?" The woman asked, after having nuzzled his face for another moment. Had they forgotten, that she was there also?

"Ah, yes." So, he had forgotten her. "Carol, dear, let me introduce you to Elizabeth Keen. Lizzie, this is Carol. I've told you about her… talent earlier. Say, dear, do you still fit in a suitcase?"

The blonde laughed and swatted at his chest. "Why, would you like to take me with you?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, I would love to," he replied in that deep voice.

She giggled and Liz could barely keep in the groan, that threatened to leave her throat. "Come on in, handsome. We can catch up during dinner."

"I'd rather go straight for desert," he said, earning himself another laugh and unseen to either of them, an eye roll from Liz.

Inside they were greeted by a couple of more associates from Red. After catching up with them, both were led to a room to change, before going back down for dinner. Of course that Carol woman managed to separate Liz and Red, so that they were sitting at either side of the large table.

She wouldn't have thought that Red would just cast her aside like that and it darkened her mood incredibly. Liz didn't feel like eating, she wasn't hungry at all and merely pushed the food around on her plate, while Carol was all over Red. She knew that the woman was doing it on purpose, like she was marking her territory or something. She would shoot glances at the brunette and make snide comments throughout the whole dinner.

The blonde looked her up and down. "So, Elizabeth Keen, you're that former FBI agent that went and shot Attorney General Connolly, right? I forgot to ask, is that how law enforcement works?"

That really was the last straw and before Liz could keep her mouth shut, she felt the words escaping, she was fuming now. "I shot him, because he threatened Red, you stupid bitch!" With that she shoved back her chair and left the room and the house, not looking back.

It was only short moments later, that the front door reopened and Red stepped outside. "Lizzie?"

"Don't. Just don't, Red."

He came to a stop near her. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Oh, I do. I don't care who the hell she is, I won't let anyone treat me like that!"

"Lizzie –"

"Just stop, damn it! Don't treat me like I'm damaged goods! I'm sick of people treating me that way!"

He held up his hands, but took a step closer. "No one's treating your like you're –"

"God, are you even hearing yourself?! That's a load of bullshit and I'm sick of it! I'm not one of your associates or a criminal mastermind nor do I fit in a suitcase!"

"Lizzie…"

"And I know that I'm not a super model or anything, but you don't have to throw it in my face!"

"Stop."

"I'm sick of watching you stick your tongue down every single woman's throat! I'm sick of it all!"

"Enough!" He grabbed her arm and held her back from leaving the estate, but she kept struggling against his hold. "Elizabeth, enough!" He finally got her to look at him, but despite her angry tone, he could only see sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

That took her by surprise. "What?"

"I hurt you and I want to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset? I'm not upset."

Ever so carefully, he wound first one and then the other arm around her, to pull her closer. "There's absolutely no reason to be jealous, Lizzie."

She snorted at that. "I'm not jealous!"

It was infatuating, but Red had actually the balls to smile at her. "I'm sorry, Lizzie," he said again, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She sighed and let herself be pulled into his chest, loosely wrapping her own arms around his waist. "So… maybe I'm a little jealous."

Red chuckled at that and tightened his hold on her. "Don't be. I promise you that she means nothing to me."

"But you wanted to go straight for desert," she complained softly.

"You should know by now that I like to hear myself talk. It's just talk. I will try to stop that."

Liz sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I have no right to tell you what to do. Whom to sleep with or not. But I get… possessive and it's wrong… I'm sorry."

On the inside he felt like dancing. He would've never thought that he would get his Lizzie to admit such feelings. "But you do, sweetheart."

"What?"

"Come on, let's go back inside," he suddenly said, pulling back.

Liz shook her head and tugged on the hand that was now holding hers. "I don't want to go back."

"Lizzie, we're going to stay the night." She groaned at his words. "It's just one night, sweetheart. Come on now, you must be hungry, I saw you playing with your food instead of eating it."

She held him back when he started walking again. "I'm really not hungry."

"How about a nightcap then? Come on, Lizzie, one drink. I wouldn't want Eric to think I don't appreciate what he's doing for us. Getting us a new patrol car that quickly and so on."

"Why a new one?"

"Well, for starters we're in another state," he told her with a smile, waiting for her to catch on.

"Right, right. I forgot."

Squeezing her hand, he released it and put it on the small of her back instead, steering her towards the house.

"I will not apologize!"

He barked a laugh at her words, his thumb stroking over her spine. "I didn't expect you to."

They were standing next to each other in a huge library, both a glass of Scotch in their hands, while Red was talking animatedly about his time in Asia, the man in front him laughing right along. Liz looked around the room and saw that Carol was throwing daggers at her. That this woman was feeling threatened by her, made Liz feel empowered. Feeling bold, she reached out a hand and squeezed his butt. The touch caught Red by surprise and he faltered slightly.

Eric smiled knowingly at the two of them and with a pat to Red's shoulder, he left the two alone.

"Uhm… Lizzie?" She leaned in and pressed her lips to his neck, her tongue finding the round little scar she had inflicted upon him. He groaned and his free arm wrapped itself around her waist. "Lizzie…"

The way his voice trembled when he said her name, warmed the pit of her stomach. Her feelings for him had always been complicated, but this, lust, she could understand. It was incredible that someone like Raymond Reddington felt lust for her. Her face was hid in his neck, so Carol couldn't see what she was doing to the man in front of her, but instead had a clear vision of Red's face and how his eyes were closed in pure bliss, his hand clutching at the younger woman's back.

"Way to go, Ray," someone said and Red could feel her body stiffen, as she became aware of their surroundings.

He held her even closer for a moment and turned his head to speak right into her ear. "Let's go upstairs, Lizzie." Without waiting for confirmation, he pulled back and took the glass from her hand, putting both of them on a nearby table, before lacing his fingers with hers, walking towards their room.

Once inside, he pushed her against the closed door, his mouth going straight for her carotid, where he sucked on her supple flesh.

Her hands gripped onto the lapels of his jacket as she surpressed a moan. "Red…"

"Mhm…"

"Red, wait!"

The hint of anxiousness in her tone made him pull his head back. "What? What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "I… uh…"

"We don't have to do this. I'm sorry, I pushed you."

"No! No, that's not it… I'm just…" She broke off and cocked her head to the side, something she had taken up from him. She looked absolutely adorable that way.

Red smiled gently and pulled her against his chest, placing a kiss to her temple. "I know I said I consider jealousy to be a base emotion, but my, Lizzie… you being all possessive turns me on to no end."

His words made her heart flutter and she pulled her head back to look at him. "Red?"

"Lizzie?"

"Kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you so much for your feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. This doesn't really have a plot and pretty much happened when my mate and I were flailing over Spader in that uniform. Now this chapter is full of shameless smut, beware!

 **Disclaimer:** fully disclaimed.

 **Chapter 3**

"Kiss me."

His nostrils flared at her request and she watched in amazement, as his pupils grew large until there was almost nothing left of his irises. Ever so gently, he cupped her cheeks with warm palms and leaned in. Just before their lips met for the very first time he stopped. "Lizzie," he whispered and she tightened her grip on his jacket, tugging him closer. She could feel his warm and moist breath on her lips, before he closed the remaining inch and took her mouth in a sweet kiss.

Her hands fell away from his jacket and went straight for the back of his neck, as she pulled herself impossibly closer.

What had started as cute, gentle kisses, soon turned passionate, as Liz bit into his bottom lip, nibbling on it and eliciting a low moan. Red opened his mouth and she followed suit, allowing him to lick his way between her lips. The first touch of tongue on tongue made her tremble with arousal and she gently started sucking on the muscles, showing him exactly what she wanted to do with another part of his anatomy.

They nibbled, licked and kissed, not even parting to draw in oxygen. Before she knew it, he had lifted her off the ground, his hands on the backside of her upper thighs, his groin pushed into hers. She almost screamed when he put pressure in the right place.

When he started backing away from the door, Liz wound her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the small of his back, while a surprised noise left her throat, just to be swallowed by his mouth. She would've never figured Red was one that carried his women through the room, but secretly she hoped she was the only one. He blindly cleared the desk with one hand, before sitting her down, not leaving an inch between them. If touching him through the layer of clothes he was wearing was this good, she was sure she would die upon skin on skin contact. She mewled in protest, when he finally released her mouth and took half a step back, though his hands were still on her legs.

"Shh…" He murmured, pressing a kiss to her jaw, as his hands worked on taking off her blouse. His lips were reddish and swollen, from their make-out session and he looked entirely too enticing. She wanted to keep kissing him, touching him, loving him.

Impatient as she was, Liz started tugging his shirt tails out of his pants, desperate to feel his skin. She huffed in annoyance, when instead of skin, she found herself touching an undershirt. He only chuckled in response. "Really, Red? Another shirt? Just how many layers are you wearing?"

"Are we perhaps a little impatient, sweetheart?" He asked with a smug smile.

"You do realize I'm sitting on a desk, _sweetheart_?" She asked back.

He raised a brow at her. "So?"

"There a several pens within reaching distance. You know how I get with pens around, though I'm not sure this can be counted as a hotel room."

"Perhaps we should move this somewhere else then," he said in a low voice, that sent sparks through her stomach. Before she could even form a reply, he had her up and in his arms again, his destination: the bed.

She laughed, while he carried her there. Everything was just so surreal. "You know I can walk, right?"

His lips were busying themselves with her clavicles, so it took him a moment to look up. "From the way I see it, you're enjoying this quite a lot, isn't that right?" He carefully put her on the bed and she pulled herself in the middle of the mattress.

"I am. But I think we would be enjoying this a lot more, if you finally got rid of this outrageous number of clothes."

"Says the woman, that's still fully dressed."

Pushing herself up on her elbows, she gave him a challenging look. "Well, are you gonna do something about that?"

He was on the bed and straddling her waist, before she had finished the sentence, his lips on hers and his hands basically everywhere, as he methodically took off her clothes. "God, Lizzie…seeing you in that cop uniform was hot, but seeing you like this?" His fingers ghosted over her red panties. They didn't match with her bra, but he couldn't care less, both items would be gone soon anyway, though the fact that she was wearing red panties aroused him even further. "You're so beautiful."

"God, Red, you're still in your clothes!"

"Always so impatient," he said fondly, touching his lips to her chest.

To take things into her own hands, she reach out and started loosening his tie, of course he wasn't helping her at all, he was busy touching her all over.

"Reeeed," she stressed.

"Lizzie, please, I'm busy here."

She pinched his side then. "Lose the pants, now."

He muttered something along the lines of 'the nerve of that woman', but followed her order, basically ripping off his belt, before shoving his pants down, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process. He was back on the bed within seconds. Much to her dismay he had taken her by the word and was still wearing his jacket, tie and dress shirt, plus whatever layers he was wearing underneath it.

"You're unbelievable," she said, her fingers stroking over his shaved head.

"You are unbelievable. Unbelievably gorgeous."

She pulled him up to give him a quick kiss. "You're quite the charmer."

"I do try," he replied, kissing her back.

"Get undressed."

"You first," he told her as his hands found the clasp of her bra. He took a full minute just staring at her exposed breasts as if in trance. Before she could complain about the cold though, his hot mouth was on one of her nipples, while his hand worked on the other one. She moaned, arching her back into his touch. This was too good. A single touch wasn't supposed to feel this good.

Next were her panties. He took his time kissing over the waistband, nuzzling his nose over the lace. She thought she would die, when he started pulling them down with his teeth. Soon enough he had her naked before him and couldn't resist licking his lips. He was staring at her as if she were his last supper.

He started kissing over her inner thighs, starting at her knees, switching from left to right. Why did he have to be so thorough? She wanted him and now. Liz was pulled out of her thoughts, when she felt his tongue at the place she needed him the most. Out of reflex, she bucked into him, throwing her head back as she moaned loudly.

His arm came up to lie protectively over her stomach. The way she was bucking up, she might throw him off otherwise. He loved it. Loved everything about her. His Lizzie was passionate and so very beautiful and by god Petty Officer Virginia Sherman had nothing on her. He would never want to taste anything ever again as badly as his Lizzie.

Red drove her mad, almost to the point where she tipped over the edge, but he would stop whenever she seemed to come too close.

"Red! RedRedRedRed… please!" She almost made him spill inside his boxer shorts with the way she was begging him.

He took pity on her, or maybe on himself and moved upwards again, finding her lips with his. She didn't seem to mind to taste herself on him and it made him impossibly harder.

"Red, please!"

Getting to his knees, he took off his tie and threw it over his shoulder, before unbuttoning his shirt. The crisp white undershirt was next and he didn't hesitate a second, deciding not to worry about what she might think of his marred skin. Her fingers went straight for his chest hair. Ruffling it, scratching through it and gently tugging, before following the happy trail towards the waistband of his boxer shorts.

She got up to her knees as well and pulled him in for a kiss, her hand slipping beneath the elastic band and finding his engorged member. He was scorching hot to the touch and she squeezed slightly, feeling him buck into her fist, as his mouth dropped open with a soundless groan.

But Liz wanted sound, wanted to hear him lose control. So she tugged down his boxershorts, freeing his erection from the material and started stroking up and down, only shy of developing a rhythm. When her thumb stroked over his sensitive head, Liz heard the first oh, so sweet sounds, coming from him.

"Lizzie," he groaned, desperately clutching at her.

She started kissing over his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. She wanted to bottle it up so she could sniff at it whenever she wanted to. The dark curls were addicting, she loved how it felt against her skin. Moving further down, she felt him stop her before she had even gotten to his happy trail. She made a displeased noise in the back of her throat, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Sweetheart, I can't," he pressed out. "I won't be able to…"

She had done this. Had made the man lose his control. She would have never thought she could do this. He saw the cheeky glint in her eyes and tightened his grip on her.

"Lizzie."

"It's okay," she replied, gently stroking his erection. "Let go."

He growled at that. "Absolutely not." Tightening his grip on her wrist, he pulled at her hand. "I will not have our first time end with me spilling over myself like a randy teenager."

"You won't. It'll be over my hand. Or my tongue, if I can get it my way."

Now _that_ almost had him coming. He grabbed both of her hands and pushed her backwards, holding them above her head. "You little minx. If I had known you were harboring those…" he moved his jaw, looking for the right word. "lascivious thoughts… I would've taken you right there in the back of the van." She moaned when his teeth nipped sharply at her breast. "You're going to regret teasing me like that, because I'll have you known, Elizabeth, I'm a master when it comes to teasing. I'll push you to the edge, but won't let you tip over. Not for hours at least." While he spoke those words, he pushed a single finger into her, randomly swiping his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Red!" She moaned loudly. "Red, please!"

His tongue flicked over her nipple, just like he had done on another part of her anatomy and he added another finger. Just like he had promised, he played her body like a pro and had pushed her to the edge within short minutes. But as he had also promised, he didn't push her over.

She was moaning and trashing beneath him, begging him to let her come, but he wouldn't listen.

"I told you, Lizzie, in a couple of hours maybe."

While he was busy playing her body, she managed to get one of her wrists from his grip and grabbed onto the back of his head, pulling him to eye level. "You can do whatever you want next time, but please, please, Red, I need you."

His breath caught in his throat. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes! Yes, everything, just… god, Raymond!" She bit down on her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, while his whole body was shivering in response to her use of his full name.

Mewling when suddenly his fingers left her core, she was pleasantly surprised to feel his hot hardness press against her opening. Her eyes shot open, finding his. It was as if he was reading her mind through her eyes, looking deep into her soul. Her hand moved to the side of his neck, where her index finger found the small scar again. He had been hers ever since she had stuck that pen through his skin. It was time.

"Make me yours."

His eyes were halfmast and his nostrils flared, he looked entirely too enticing like that. Her thoughts were short lived as he pushed forward, burying himself in her wet heat. He was much bigger than she was used to, she should've gathered that from when she had touched him, but it felt so good, so right.

"Breathe, sweetheart." She heard him say.

She pulled him close, so she could kiss him properly. "Red… so good."

"God, Lizzie…" He pushed deeper into her until he was fully consumed by her and her legs wrapped themselves around his back. She was clinging to him with everything she had. "Lizzie… my love."

Within seconds she was a trembling mess in his arms, moaning his name over and over again, a death grip on his body. Her constricting muscles almost pulled him over the edge with her, but he was determined to make her fly at least once more, before allowing himself the same.

She looked so exotic, with her head thrown back, exposing her beautiful neck to his lips, her back arched so her breasts were pressed against his chest. His Lizzie was like a wild animal and he loved it, loved that she lost control with him.

He blindly reached for a pillow and shoved it under her, the new angle driving her mad immediately. He gradually increased the speed of his movements and continued pushing mercilessly into her. Her eyes and mouth dropped open in sync and Red couldn't help but stare at her as she released her cries of pleasure. It only took him a couple of more strokes until he fell apart as well, shuddering through his high as they continued to cling to each other.

After long moment, they finally pulled apart, though Red had her quickly tucked into his side, unable to let go of her for too long. She smelled delicious. Of her, of him, of sex. It made his heart beat faster.

Her nails gently scratched through the curls on his chest and he pressed a kiss to her head. "I feel like I'm ruining this blissful moment… but, Lizzie… I should've asked before… protection-wise…" he trailed off.

"It's fine, we're fine."

"That wouldn't be ideal… not that I wouldn't want that, but, I mean… I don't… I just mean… right now…"

She kissed him to shut him up. "Does that always happen afterwards?" She asked, chuckling.

He sighed, somewhat embarrassed by his words. "I wouldn't know… this was our first time."

Liz loved how his mind worked, how he always knew what to say to make her all warm inside. "We could've been doing this for months."

Even though he loved the idea, he knew that it wasn't really true. "Well… let's just say that things were more complicated back then and leave it at that."

"Mhm… true… so let's talk about the future then," she started and inside he felt like groaning, he didn't want to. "When can this happen again?"

He looked down at her and found her staring up at him. "Pardon me?"

She rolled her eyes as her hand drifted from his chest hair downwards, disappearing under the blanket. Her fingers closed around him and she caressed him gently. "How long do you need to get this working again?"

He moaned and twitched in her hand, but he knew that there was no chance he could go again right away. "God, Lizzie." Turning her on her back, he took her mouth in a deep kiss. "You're insatiable."

"I want you."

She really was a minx. Grinning broadly, he reached for something on the nightstand. "You did say whatever I wanted," he said, dangling the handcuffs in front of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** The final chapter of my PWP smut fic inspired by my Aussie mate, who was nice enough to beta this fic for me. Thanks for your feedback, it's always welcome. I'm so excited for the new season. Lizzington FTW. In Spader We Trust.

 **Disclaimer:** not mine

 **Chapter 4**

 _"You did say whatever I wanted," he said, dangling the handcuffs in front of her face._

Her eyes widened for a moment. She had never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let herself be tied up before.

His gaze softened and he leaned down to kiss her gently, his fingers running soothingly over her sides. "It's okay. We don't have to."

"I want to."

"Lizzie."

"Red."

They looked at each other for long moments.

"Sweetheart."

"I trust you," she said, shutting him up. To emphasize her point, she shuffled towards the headboard and held up her hands.

Red had to swallow against the sudden dryness in his throat. "You're the most incredible woman I've ever met."

"So, are you gonna do this or not?"

He grinned and playfully slapped her behind. "Don't rush me." He watched the way her eyes darkened, as she rubbed her legs together. "Oh, Lizzie… have I just found your kinky side?" She blushed at his words. "And here I thought you were disgusted by my story."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I was."

"Mhm… I'm not sure." His fingers danced over her skin, before he slapped her again. "You see? I don't believe you were."

"I was. Because you were talking about THAT woman."

He kissed the tip of her nose, earning himself an adorable giggle. "It really is endearing that you're that… possessive. I assure you, it's not necessary. This reminds me, Petty Officer Virginia Sherman was –"

She pressed her hand over his mouth. "You really need to learn to stop talking."

Red smiled against her palm, before taking her wrist in his hand, pursing his lips against her skin and it was only then that she realized it was her scarred hand. "I thought my silence was the reason you always get mad."

"Raymond," she started and he couldn't help the small moan at the use of his full name again. "If you ever want any of this again, I suggest you stop this now."

He nodded and the next moment she found herself chained to the headboard. "Then let's not waste any more time. Get on your knees."

Of course it had to be Red that made her question if maybe, maybe she was into some of this stuff. "What?"

"Get on your knees," he said again. "Hold onto the headboard." She did as he was told, shivering before he had even touched her. Feeling his fingers at her neck, made her turn her head to look at him. He was carefully pushing her hair off her neck so he could place a kiss there. "You're so beautiful," he told her, kissing her full on the lips.

Red started kissing his way over her back, his hands caressing her front. She was twitching all over and he couldn't help but smile. "I did say I would just love driving you crazy for hours, didn't I?"

"Red…"

"We haven't even got started, sweetheart." He gently pushed against her back and held onto her hips, so they were slightly raised in the air. "You have no idea how beautiful of a view this is."

Usually she would feel awkward, she always did when he was looking intently at her, but she was too aroused by his behavior. She wanted to touch him or herself, she didn't care but being cuffed to the headboard was already too much. Letting her head rest against her arm, Liz started rubbing her legs together as good as she could manage.

It wasn't long until he had noticed, of course, and she soon felt the stinging sensation of where he had smacked her rear end once again. The worst part was, that this was turning her own even further. "None of that. Spread your legs a little. Yes, just like that. My, Lizzie," he said, his voice dropping another notch. "I wouldn't have expected you to be quite this… responsive."

She wanted to complain. About anything really, the way he was still talking, instead of doing and that it was probably because he couldn't get it up, even though it had been long minutes since they had had sex. She was a bitch when she didn't get what she wanted and she wanted him, now. Her lips parted and she was about to tell him exactly what her thoughts were on the matter, when, without warning, his mouth was right _there_. A cry left her throat and she pushed back against him, the cuffs jingling.

He smacked her right butt cheek again and she could feel that the flesh was growing hot there already. "Stay still." She only moaned in response. He was teasing her to the point where she was ready to shoot him, if she had a gun. She was oversensitive and knew that one touch to the right spot, could make her see stars, but she was also rather sure, that he knew that as well and so he kept avoiding said spot.

Liz felt like sobbing. This was good, too good, too much. Never had another human being paid that much attention to her body or her needs. Not even her 'loving husband' had ever taken care of her like that. It was beautiful but also painful to realize that she used to love more than she was being loved. Until now. Red had told her violence and sex balanced on the blade of a knife was a sensuous battle and it was, even though she could hardly count this as violence. The thin line between pleasure and pain wasn't being crossed here.

Another smack was delivered to her reddish butt and she gasped at the feeling. "Are you perhaps losing interest?" He asked and she shook her head, afraid that if she spoke up, he would hear the emotion in her voice. "Good," he said, squeezing her flesh. "Jesus, Lizzie… I'd have never thought I would ever have you in a position like this. No pun intended." He was still mercilessly teasing her, but whenever she tried getting herself over the edge, he would pinch or slap her.

"Please," she got out.

"Please, what?"

He could be a bastard, but she could always take revenge later. Now was not the time. "Please, fuck me!"

Apparently he had not counted on her to say that, because she could feel him buck involuntarily against her, his fingers twitching at her hips. He decided to forgo a smartass reply and instead shuffled closer, pushing into her until he was fully buried inside of her.

It was rough and quick, but oh, so good and Liz was sure she had blacked out for a moment or two. Her heart was basically ready to jump out of her chest, her wrists were aching, from where she had pulled too hard on the cuffs and her butt was probably as red as Rudolph's nose. Not that she was complaining, all together she was sated and very much so.

She waited patiently as Red gently cleaned her up with a wet towel he had gotten. She wanted to tell him that a quick shower would be more efficient, but she really couldn't care less at the moment. He unlocked the cuffs and carefully inspected her wrists, taking turns kissing each of them. "We probably shouldn't have used these cuffs. I hope you won't get bruises. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Liz wanted to say that she was fine, but she was actually too exhausted and instead tucked her hands from his and laid down. That was when he looked at her face for the first time.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Lizzie, I didn't mean to… I…"

Confusion was written across her face at his words. What was he talking about? The tic under his eye was going crazy. "You didn't," she finally said.

He didn't look as if he believed her as his he bit down on the inside of his cheek. "You're crying."

That surprised her. Liz raised a hand and wiped the back of it over her face and true to his words, she could feel wetness there. She felt fine, but Red on the other hand looked like he was about to start crying himself. Shuffling closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. His heart was beating furiously, she could feel it banging against her own chest.

"Happy tears, Red, happy tears."

Only then he allowed himself to hug her back. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm… very sure," she replied, kissing his sideburn. "But I'm afraid I'm going to pass out now, you've worn me out." She pulled her head back and took his soft lips in a gentle kiss. "Sleep with me?"

He nodded and covered them both, before tugging her close again. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I promise you, you didn't." She closed her eyes, smiling when she felt him place a kiss on her closed eyelids.

"I lost control."

 _'When you love someone, you have no control. That's what love is - being powerless.'_

She only held him closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

She woke to the feeling of being watched, her eyes fluttering open and found herself staring into the most beautiful mix of blue and green. He blinked slowly, a small smile coming to his face.

"I considered kissing you awake, but I wasn't sure you'd appreciate it," he said, his voice rough with sleep.

She smiled back, stretching like a feline. "Well, you should've."

His lips were on hers immediately, as he pushed her back against the pillow, and she sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I never make the same mistake twice," he told her upon pulling back.

"You're my Prince Charming."

"I don't know about that, but I do know that you are more beautiful than Sleeping Beauty."

She pulled him closer, hugging him tightly, so that they were chest to chest, her nose nuzzling his short hair. "I really need a shower though. Come on, get up."

"You really don't. You smell… like you're mine."

Chuckling, she pressed her lips against his head, enjoying the way it left her skin with a tingling feeling. "If you're a good boy, you can join me."

"Alright, but just because I can't wait to see water rippling over your naked body. You have no idea how stunning you are, Lizzie."

Liz cupped his face in her palms and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You're quite the talker. Now, move."

They were washed, dried and dressed within thirty minutes and Red had of course even found the time for some hanky panky. He was sitting in an arm chair, speaking to Eric about business and how Dembe would be handling any issues for a while now, when Liz walked up to them, handing him a cup of coffee, before planting herself right there on his lap. His arm went around her waist on reflex, but he was still very much surprised.

"Are you sure you don't want any coffee, Eric?" She asked.

"Thank you, dear, I've already had my cup. Ray, I'll just check if everything is ready for you," the man said, patting her on the shoulder as he went.

"You're beautiful," he said, once they were alone.

One of her arms was resting on his shoulder, her fingers running through his short hair and he had to resist purring at the touch. "You know, you don't have to keep up the sweet talk, you've already gotten me out of my pants."

He raised a brow at her, clearly not appreciating her train of thoughts. "I'm not saying this to simply say it. I'm saying it because it's true and because you should be told every day." Sometimes he wondered how that bastard had managed to charm himself into her life and to actually marry her.

She gently tugged at some of his hair, until he looked at her again, and then placed her lips on his, moaning into his mouth.

"You know, you could've just said that you're in a relationship. No need to go rub it in my face now."

Red's eyes sprang open and he watched both, Carol and Lizzie, glaring at each other.

"Maybe I didn't, because it's none of your fucking business."

"Shh…" He tried to calm her, his fingers slipping underneath her shirt. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"What?" She asked and he simply smiled at her.

Carol scoffed at the exchange. "And Raymond, you could've told me, too, you know?"

"I was just trying to be polite. I hadn't anticipated my Lizzie to be quite as… possessive." He wasn't even looking at her while he spoke those words, his eyes hadn't left the younger woman's for a second.

Shaking her head, she stemmed her hands in her waist. "You know what, if I was interested in having an affair, I'd find a man with hair," she spat and then walked off.

"That's the second time someone's said that to me."

Liz put the cup down and before he knew it, they were gently moving through his short hair. "I love your hair, but I'm probably biased."

"And why is that?" He chuckled.

"Because I'm in love with you."

His breath caught in his chest and he almost started coughing. His eyes moved over her face, trying to gauge her thoughts, anything really. "Lizzie?"

She shrugged, but he could see that she was nervous. "What can I say? It's true. It's been true for a while, I just didn't want to admit it. And I'm not expecting anything from you, I just wanted you to know," she hurried to explain.

The empty cup and saucer fell to the floor, as he crashed her mouth to his, kissing her with newfound passion. He didn't care if people looked at them, because he was pretty sure they were, but he finally had the woman he loved telling him she was feeling the same for him as well.

"I love you, Lizzie," he told her as soon as they had pulled back. "I love you. I'm so very much in love with you." He pulled her close once more, smiling into her mouth as people started yelling at them to get a room already.

Things were far from ideal, but with her by his side, they would manage. They would face it and confront it... engage it. And maybe- maybe... they prevail and rise above it. Together.


End file.
